A Flower Blooms in Ice
by Spaztic.RCW
Summary: A friendship turns into a very unexpected romance... my first story so if there are errors, well u will know why lol. If anyone could send me feedback on this please do...and i mean anythng


This story takes place at the end of season 13 in the sky rover.

On the flight back to headquarters everyone was sound asleep except Exile who was controlling the plane. Exile sighed; he thought he could have at least one person to talk to because it was going to be a long flight.

Just then a familiar voice came from behind and sat next to him the co-pilot's chair "Hey Exile, how's it going?" It was Coleen coming to give Exile some company. "I'm doing pretty dokie okie how you comrade?"

"I'm fine thanks," said Coleen smiling. She turned her head to look at the floor and let out a heavy sigh. "What is wrong Coleen?" "Oh its nothing Exile." Come on, I'm here for you and everyone is asleepski and I promise I wont tell anyone" Exile said hoping that Coleen would let him know what going on.

"Exile have you ever loved someone but never had the courage to ask them how they felt about you?" Exile was surprised at this question "uh well not really I've never fallen deeply in love with someone before so I wouldn't know, but if I were you I would tell that special someone that you love them." Coleen smiled again "thanks Exile I needed this little talk, well I'm going back to sleep wake me up if you want some company" and as Coleen said this she gave Exile a kiss on the cheek and went back to her seat.

Exile blushed as she was walking back and said, "no, thank you comrade I needed some company it was becoming a long flight." As Coleen sat back n her seat and put it into recline position all she could think about was what Exile had told her. She was going to try and tell Hunter how she felt about him when they got back to headquarters but for some reason all she could think about Exile's relaxing attitude and deep accent and how it was kind of cute when he messed up simple phrases like okie dokie.

As Exile was flying the Sky Rover all he could think about was Coleen and what she had told him. He at first considered the person that Coleen was talking about was Hunter but Exile kept on thinking about how beautiful and nice Coleen was and all he could do was try and concentrate on flying. "Bolshoi! Come on Exile she isn't interested in you she wants to be with Hunter" Exile thought to himself.

As the sky rover docked into the loading area, everyone on board got up, yawned, and stretched from the long ride. Everyone except one, Exile was still thinking about what happened on the sky rover with Coleen and just couldn't get it out of his mind. After everyone had gotten back into headquarters, Exile finally got out of the sky rover and slowly made his way to his room. "I hope Coleen has a nice walk with hunter, she really does deserve it after all" Exile said to himself. An hour later Hunter and Coleen finished up their "walk" on the beach.

Exile finally got the chance to use the bathroom after Shag had taken forever drinking from the toilet. Exile started to brush his teeth, but he could only think about one thing and that was Coleen. "Why am I thinking about comrade Coleen? I mean she is beautiful, and charming, and fun, and… Bolshoi! Am I in love with her?" Exile regrouped his thoughts and finished up with what he was doing and walked out into the hallway. As Exile walked to his bedroom he noticed Blitz, Hunter, and Shag were all sound asleep but Coleen was nowhere to be found. As Exile walked around in his pajamas looking to see where she was he finally found her sitting on the front porch of the Headquarters. Exile thought to himself "why does she look so sad, I thought her little walk on the beach with hunter would have had a happy ending." Exile stood frozen in place thoughts rushing through his head "She is finally alone, should I ask her how she feels? Should I tell her what I have been thinking about?" Finally Exile approached Coleen "uh, um comrade are you dokie oakie?"

Coleen turned around wiping tears from her eyes "oh hey Exile, yeah I'm f-fine." "You do not sound fine to me, u sound sad. Would you like to sit and talk about it?" said Exile concerned for his comrade. Coleen thought for a moment "Exile is always the guy to go to whenever someone has something that they want to say and need to talk about," okay Exile. The two walked over to a nearby bench and sat.

"So Coleen what is it the matter?" "Oh Exile its just…well…" "It is ok you can tell me." "Well my plans with Hunter to walk on the beach didn't exactly go as planned" "Really I thought you two would have splendid time together." "That's what I thought as well but instead of Hunter actually taking a walk beside me he thought that I would walk him" Exile spirits had just dropped, he had thought she would have had the time of her life tonight but that idea was crushed and actually made him a bit sad for Coleen. Coleen then continued to stare at the moonlit beach lost in her thoughts

Exile just needed to say something to put her back in her jolly good mood "You know Coleen you could always try again maybe you can work it out with him next time" Exile said trying to reassure Coleen. "No Exile its not that its…well…I have been thinking, maybe Hunter is either really oblivious to the signs I've given him, or maybe he just isn't in to me." Exile was shocked and immediately, without thinking, said" How could he not be, look at you! You are smart, beautiful, fun, and…" Exile stopped and quickly put his hands over his mouth in astonishment. He could not believe what just came out of his mouth. Did he just tell Coleen he had feelings for her?

Coleen was shocked as well, she never new Exile would have a thing for her. Coleen did have a slight crush on Exile because of his looks and attitude but never opened up to him because she thought he wasn't into her either. "Oh please I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way" Exile thought to himself. But to his surprise Coleen didn't look upset or angry, she looked happy as if the sadness she just had was gone. "Does she actually like me too?"

Exile, trying to recover, asked Coleen "uh…um…would you care for a real walk on the beach?" Coleen moved closer and hugged him tight "thank you Exile I would gladly go for a walk on the beach with you." Exile hugged her back "you are most certainly welcome" Exile quickly ran into his room, and threw in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and ran back to the front of headquarters.

As Exile and Coleen were walking along beach Coleen, Coleen thought about how kind of a friend he was and how calming his deep Russian accent.

Down the beach, beside Exile, Coleen could not help to continually gaze into Exile ice blue colored eyes reflecting the moonlight. "You dokie oakie Coleen?" Coleen snapped out of her gaze "huh? Oh I was just thinking about what you said to me on the front steps." Exile started to blush hoping that the darkness would mask how red his cheeks were turning but under the moonlight Coleen could plainly see which made her giggle a bit. She knew now that he had a thing for her and she had a thing for him. "So how are enjoying your walk Coleen?" Exile said trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh it is very nice Exile thanks, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to do something like this again just you and me." Exile could not believe this was happening, he would never have thought to have found love among friends and it brought a smile to his face, which brought a smile to Coleen's face as well. "You know Coleen I've never actually thought I would ever be where I am right now and I love it!"

Coleen stopped moving and turned to Exile. "What is wrong? Was It what I saidski? Coleen came close to Exile, her eyes glistening in the moonlight, and whispered "me too." Exile and Coleen closed their eyes and locked lips for a good ten seconds and then they came apart. "Wow!" was the thought that both were thinking. Never had the two thought that they could be a match but they were quite perfect for each other. "Um it's getting late, would you like me to walk you to your room comrade Coleen?" "Sure Exile that would be so sweet of you" Exile took off his sweatshirt and put it around Coleen "I am used to cold Siberian nights and you looked a little chilly so you can have this" "Thank you Exile is there a limit to how nice you can be?" The two of them laughed while walking back towards headquarters and Exile put his arm around Coleen until they reached the her room. "Goodnight Exile" Coleen said as she got into her room. "I hope the same for you too" Exile said with a smile. "See you in the morning Coleen" as Exile waved goodbye and headed towards his room. "Oh boy I can't believe how lucky I am to be in love with Coleen" Exile said and with a new found skip in his step made his way to his room and eagerly awaited the next day.


End file.
